I love you, you are my mate
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Klaus is dying and he wants Caroline by his side for one last day with her and Caroline has some confessions of her own to make.


Klaus is dying today and he wants Caroline to be with him in New Orleans. Rebekah already knew and called her.

" If today is going to be my funeral I want Caroline here with me. I can't die without seeing her one last time."

Klaus looks up at his siblings Kol and Rebekah are sharing a smile, Elijah nods, Freya and Hope look confused, for Freya she doesn't know Caroline or her importance in Klaus life, for Hope she doesn't understand why her dad wants her principle. " When Elijah called and told us that you took the dark magic inside you and that your going to die. I knew you would want Caroline by your side. For the last thousand years we've moved so much and met so many people. Relationships blend together and you can't remember if the person you put up with for two weeks was food or company. Caroline was always different for you. My big brother who believed love was weakness and killed every boyfriend of mine, had finally fallen in love with the most bubbly, outspoken, former miss mystic falls women there is. I called her and she was already on her way. She wants to be here with you as much as you want her to be here."

Klaus knows Caroline is not one of Rebekah's favorite people so to call her twice not only in the last couple of months but the same year is huge for her. They hear coming up the stairs. " That is the nicest thing you've ever said about me Rebekah, I was so young when I met you that maybe now that I'm older and all you've been through and how your family and I are connected maybe we should be friends."

"I'll think about it."

Caroline joins Klaus on the couch she puts her Hand over his folded ones. " I wouldn't be anywhere else today."

When Klaus said he wanted Caroline with him today Hope was confused as to why her dad would want her principal, but hearing what aunt Rebekah said and seeing Caroline immediately go over to her dad and put her hand on his and his smile when she said she wouldn't be anywhere else plus his thumb is caressing her hand over his. She can see they have a past and from the looks of it a loving past they trust each other very much.

As Klaus' siblings are leaving Caroline calls out Elijah and hands him a big thick brown journal. " I don't know if Hope showed you the journals at school. I know Hope has memorized Stefan's where Klaus is the villain and she has read Alaric's where again Klaus is the villain and if she speaks to anyone they say the same thing Klaus is a villain. I want you to give this to her it's my story of Klaus he's not the villain. Hope needs to have one story where her dad is not the villain."

Elijah smiles at her and takes the journal, he's loves that Klaus always had Caroline as a friend and trusted her and from her actions she's always trusted him too. " Thank you Caroline."

Xxx

She turns back to Klaus who looks up at her but she knows he is scared to do this. You don't know and have feelings for someone for this long and not know how they feel by just a look. "I want your confession."

Klaus smiles up at her remembering him asking her the same thing all those years ago in the woods of Mystic Falls. " Confession about what I didn't do anything."

" About me. You tell me a confession and I'll tell you one. If your going to die today I don't want to leave anything unsaid or undone. Speaking of."

She leans down and leaves a kiss on his lips " Since we got interrupted by the clock tower last time."

Caroline goes to lean up and Klaus leans forward and presses his lips to hers again. He loves everything about Caroline and kissing her is a euphoric feeling to him. When he touches her he feels like all his problems disappear and it's just the two of them.

" I have something for you."

" Klaus you don't have to give me anything."

Klaus grabs her hand and she follows him to his studio. He brings her to a huge table filled with drawings, there's paintings leaning up against the table because they wouldn't fit on the table. She picks one up and it's of her with her daughters Lizzie and Josie. There's another of her picking up his mess in France.

" Is this whole table filled with drawing of me?"

Klaus looks down at the table his eye catches the drawing of her pinning him to the wall by his throat in France. " The table, the paintings leaning up against the table, and a couple sketchbooks. They are all yours I want you to have them."

Caroline takes a sharp intake of breath she is not ready to say goodbye to Klaus, she doesn't want to say goodbye. He's always been there for her and she knew he would be in her future. She loves being a vampire he helped her see that and now her future won't have him in it she can't accept it she won't accept it.

She turns away from him so he doesn't see her wipes tears starting to fall away. "Caroline, love it's going to be ok. I know what I'm doing."

Klaus brings them through a doorway and enter his bedroom they sit on the side of his bed. " Do you, I know your doing this to protect Hope and I love that but we can't resurrect you like Kol. This is it your dying and not even the fake death you thought you were dying from when Silas got inside your head."

" That day I thought I was dying I only wanted you, and now today I am dying and I still only want you. Rebekah was right when she said Caroline was always different for me. I've met so many people throughout the centuries but the number of them I can not only trust but remember fondly is very small only you."

Klaus reaches up and wipes a tear from Caroline's face. " Hope is still mourning her mom don't make her mourn her dad too. She just got you back."

" Are you suggesting we put the dark magic in a random vampire then kill it."

" Normally I'm against innocence murder but in this instance yes. Hope needs her father. I need you."

Every Time Caroline confesses her feelings for Klaus he is shocked. After all these years he is amazed he met and not only fell in live with her but that she kept him in her life.

Xxx

" New plan everybody." Klaus announces as he enters the living room his family is in with Caroline behind him. "We are putting the dark magic into a random vampire then killing him, and putting said random vampire in the ocean. The perfect vampire for this would be Damon Salvatore, but he's dead."

Caroline, Rebekah and Kol laugh " You would use Damon."

" Who was the lucky person to kill Damon?"

" Old age, Damon, Elena, and Stefan all took the cure became human. Stefan died first not telling anyone he was going to die. Damon followed last year, Elena was last month."

Hope looks around at her family trying to figure out who to use when an idea pops in her head. "Why don't we put it in Aurora she's just floating in the parlor unconscious."

Everyone looks at hope wondering why they didn't think of it. " Ok I'm going to ask who is Aurora and why is she floating unconscious in the parlor?"

Klaus turns to Caroline he is fine transforming this power to Aurora then killing her but when they take the first spell off her if she sees Caroline, Aurora will try to kill her and he can't have that. " Caroline you might want to leave while we do this. Aurora is an ex girlfriend of mine from when we were baby vampires and she became obsessed with me she killed herself just to become like me, and kills anyone who she thinks I have feelings for. I will not let her hurt you or Hope."

Caroline leans her forehead against his and they both close their eyes, he's done it to her a couple times she looked up the importance of this. She found that it's a werewolf mating ritual when a werewolf finds it mate they touch foreheads and share a moment between them that's really special and just for them. Signally that a werewolf finally found its mate.

" I love you, you are my mate."

Klaus takes a sharp intake of breath he can not believe that not only did she initiate the forehead touch this time she said I love you and involved his wolf side saying he is her mate.

Xxx

Freya and Davina take the dark magic out of Klaus and place it in Aurora. "Are you sure you want her awake when you kill her."

" I want her to know that the man she has loved for a thousand years is the one who kills her."

Freya takes the spell off Aurora and everyone steps out of the room to let klaus do this alone. Also knowing if anyone was in that room Aurora would go after them.

Aurora opens her eyes for the first time in decades and klaus standing in the corner " Nik, what you say we get out of here, your sister and babies mother are psychos they tried to hurt me."

She goes to stand up when klaus pins back to the ground hand on her throat. " how fun a little foreplay before we leave." Aurora puts her hands around Klaus waist lifting his shirt up.

Klaus has a stake in his hand. Aurora is so destructed by trying to undress klaus that she doesn't see him getting ready to stake her. Klaus drives the stake in her chest and as she is looking up at him confused as to why he is killing her he tells her " I never loved you."

Aurora's skin turns grey and klaus gets off her and joins his family " Someone depose of the body I have a beautiful woman waiting for me outside."

Xxx

As Klaus is walking away Hope catches up to him " Dad why didn't you tell me you and miss Forbes had a past."

" I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know how you would feel about your dad having not only a past but feelings for your principle."

"I want you to happy and if miss Forbes makes you happy then go for it. I'll be fine. Do you love her?"

Klaus has never vocally told someone about how he truly feels about Caroline. " Since I first saw her in Mystic Falls."

Xxx

Klaus finds Caroline on the street in the middle of the Mardi Gras celebration looking at a man painting. " Did you mean what you said you love me?"

" Are you going to pull something like this again? I've had enough people I love die on me I can't and I won't let it happen to you."

Klaus smiles showing his dimples and puts his arm around Caroline " I'm not dying I'll never die your stuck with me."

Caroline looks up at him the man she loves God help her this is the man she loves. " Yes I love you, you dumbass, but if you ever pull something like this where you want to end it all I'm done, I'm walking away."

Klaus has the biggest smile on his face when he looks in her eyes. " I love you too, you beautiful, smart woman. You are my mate."


End file.
